ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Edward Kemp
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Edward's strengths would be loyalty and devotion to his friends and family. He'll also avoid fights at all costs, but can hold his own. However, he's also very introverted and doesn't really get out there all that much. He also tends to shrug off some things he probably shouldn't. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Edward only wants to help people. He wants to help people in some form of fashion. He accomplishes that every day of his life. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Ted's ideal day would spent hanging out with hsi friends on a beach somewhere. Ideally, he'd have a girlfriend and she'd be there as well. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #His Grandfather's Jacket: His grandfather's old firefighter jacket. He was very close with him before he died. #His Wand: He needs it to protect his friends and family #His Father's Old Dog Tags: They're his father's first pair of Coast Guard dog tags. #His Coast Guard Sweatshirt: His father bought him this sweatshirt for his 15th birthday. It's very cozy. #Photo of his Friends: It's a photo of him and his friends taken this summer. It sits on his bedside table. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? He'd probably want to cure Dragonpox or something 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? He honestly doesn't care The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Edward Kemp, or Ted as he preferred to be called is an incredibly altrustic indvivual. He's willing to defend random strangers from any threats that they come across, so you can probably imgaine how devoted of a friend he is. He cares about his friends and family very much and would do anything for them. He's a wee bit overprotective but it's only when they're in actual immeadite danger. Edward's also incredibly brave and not afraid of much. His worst fear is actually drowning, which is weird because he loves swimming so much, and he's very, very good at it. His reasoning for that is that he has to be good at swimming to avoid drowning. He'll never back down from danger, but he will avoid fighting at all costs. Not to say he can't hold his own in a fight, because he can, but he sees fighting as a last resort. Edward is rather quiet, and prefers to stick with his current friends and to himself, which has led to him being unappreacited. Edward is a really great guy, but he doesn't put himself out there enough, so nobody except his current friends can see him for that. He also really hates it when they try sticking or defending him. Edward really can hold his own. He just sees no reason is getting offended or upset over stupid comments that people make towards him. He'll simply roll his eyes and walk away, ignoring them. Unless they actually swing at him, and he'll then play defense until they back off. If they won't, he'll only play offense to the point that he can restrain them. But really, rarely does it get to that point. It's only ever happened once, this past summer. Ted's rather... conservative, shall we say. But not poltically conservative. When you talk to Ted, you'll kind of get this 1940's vibe from. The Greatest Generation and all that. He rarely swears, and it's a huge shock to his friends if ever does. He's pretty much never insulted someone, and he's a perfect gentleman. But as discussed previously... nobody except his friends really know that. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Jameson Kemp was born on May 15, 1994 to Franklin and Cassandra Kemp. His father, Franklin Kemp met his future wife, Cassadndra, when they were at HS and quickly became HS sweethearts. After graduation, Frank, who was the son a police officer, enrolled in the firefighter academy, while Cassie went on to become a preschool teacher. It didn't take the Kemps long to have their oldest son, Jameson Kemp. Jameson was followed by Edmund, three years younger and Jonathan, six years younger. The youngest, Catherine, is nine years youngers than Jameson. Like his father, and his grandfather before him, Jameson wanted to enter the emergency services field. But he didn't know exactly what he wanted to do. That is until he went and and saw the movie 'The Guardian' with his dad when he was about nine years old. After the movie, Jameson knew what he wanted to be when he grew up. He wanted to be a USCG Rescue Swimmer. Jameson joined a local swim team for young kids and practiced very hard. It didn't take him long to become on the best kids on the team, and hence he became one of the best kids his age when it came to swimming. Eventually, Jameson reached High School where he joined the swim team and became of the team's few starting freshman. He was exceptioanlly skilled at the freestyle. Jameson also found a close group of friends who all wanted to go into varying branches of the US Uniformed Services. Ellery Raynerson wanted to join the US Army, _____ ____ wanted to enter the Navy, ______ Richards wished to enter the Air Force, ______ _____ desired to enter the Marine Corp, _____ _____ wanted to be in the Public Health Service and _____ _____ longed to join the NOAA Commisioned Corp. Jameson and these six people became very close friends during High School, and when they all graduated, most of them went on to college. Jameson was one of the few who enlisted right after High School. During "A" school, Jameson met a nice girl named Jocelyn Parris, who agreed to go out with him on one the rare times Jameson was let off base. Said date went very well and they kept having more, until finally, when A School was over, Jameson asked her to be his official girlfriend and come with him, wherever that may be. Jocelyn who had nothing tying her to the town where A School was being held agreed. Shortly thereafter, Jameson and Jocelyn were off to Air Station Cape Cod. After Jameson (James) and Jocelyn (Jo) had been dating for a year, James proposed on their anniversary. Jo squeled happily and agreed, and the pair were married on that same day, the following year. At their wedding, ______ _____ who was trying to enter the Public Health Service seemed to hit it off really well with Jo's twin ______. Given time, those two started dating as well. Nine months after their wedding, on September 13, 2015 James and Jo had their first and oldest son whom they named Edward Kemp. It was then at Jo revealed a fact about her past to James that she had kept secret from him for the almost thre years they had been together. Jo was a witch, she hadn't attened a High School like James. She had attended a magical school called Ilvermorny with her twin sister. Needless to say, the news shocked James a little bit, but he really did love Jo, so he got over it for her. Edward, or Ted as he became known as by his parents was an easy-going baby. He didn't fuss or cry very much, only when he was hungry or had a dirty diaper really. Which was good for his poor mother, who was often alone. Yes, Jameson didn't have year-long deployments but he worked three 24 hour shifts a week at the Coast Guard station, and he did get some deployments that varied from a week to six weeks. Thid led to Jo mostly rasing Ted, who was an only child. When Ted was about seven years old, he had his first magical sign since magic is dominant. He was cranky, tired and wanted to sleep. But he couldn't find his security blanket. So he kind of just... summoned it to him. That's when Jo sat Ted down and explained the magical world to him. It's also when she pulled him out of public school to homeschool him instead. That is of course, till he was due to attend Ilvermorny at 11 years old. Upon Ted's arrival at Ilvermorny, it was determined that ______ and _____ wanted him. Ted chose ______ becase _____________________. One might think that Ted was intidmated being at Ilvermorny, but many of the kids of his father's friends were in his year, so he already had friends. Consequently, he didn't really reach out to anyone else, preferring to stay with what he knew. He did play for his house team in his first throught fourth years, however. He's a damn fine keeper. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! -> 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 6) What year is your character in? Fifth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 4 and 0 Both Pukwudgie and Wampus have chosen Edward Kemp. Please bold your choice. Category:Sorted Category:Sorting